Poison and Wine
by VictoriaGrace
Summary: Ezra Aria one shot. Civil Wars Poison and Wine.


_**Just a quick A/N thanks for reviewing any of my other stories. This is a one off, based civil wars poison and wine, which was featured on PLL. Enjoy, and please review, my other new story didn't get many :( but anyway. Please enjoy. love you guys :)**_

* * *

_**You only know what I want you to**_

_**Aria.**_

"Hunnie, I'm meeting the girls... Oh It'll be a late one" I'm leaving again. Telling him the same lie. I still don't understand how or why I'm doing this.

* * *

_**I know everything you don't want me to**_

_**Ezra.**_

I know where she's going, most importantly I know who she's meeting. My stomach churned, as she left. Seeing her bounce out the door, smiling brightly while I sit muttering a simple

"goodbye"

* * *

_**Oh you think your dreams are the same as mine**_

_**Aria**_

Leaving, I heard his goodbye, there was something in his voice, the low whisper. The racked up guilt, made it through my body violently assaulting my mind. He still thinks I dream of this. He still thinks I dream about us. About him. About our love.

* * *

**_Ezra._**

_She returned to me. Hair out of place, face blushed the smile upon her face, quickly dissolving into the air, the moment she saw me. _

"Hey"

"Hey, I didn't think you'd still be up"

"yeah I got lost in this book, you should read it... I think you'd really like it"

moving closer she sat next to me, removed the book, placing her hands upon mine. Inches away from my face.

"oh really ?"

_**Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**_

I smiled. My eyes drifted to her mouth as it leaned forwards closer to mine. The kiss felt wrong. I could taste him, I could smell his cologne assaulting my nose as it clung to her neck. Suddenly, I rose feeling physically sick moving away from her. Tears rolled, my heart seized and time stopped. I was now still.

_**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back**_

she didn't even come after me. She didn't hold me. I wanted to feel her embrace me, acknowledge something is wrong. We are drifting apart, I'm in the same room but couldn't feel further away from her.

_**The less I give the more I get back**_

I didn't give her anything, no explanation, I just locked myself away in our... wait could I even call it our bedroom any more it sure as hell didn't feel like ours. No longer a place of passion or love just a place of rest or toss and turn. While I processed my thoughts, she curled up next to me.

"sorry I was late tonight. I told you, I would be."

I didn't answer her, I just lay there.

"I was out with the girls, a good catch up and track of time was lost." she let out a smooth giggle. No glitches, her lies were perfection. I just lay, taking in her excuses.

"Hanna insisted on drinks at some new club in Philly"

the conversion continued much the same. The less I spoke and the less I offered, in reassurance the more she talked and lied, with spouting excuses like second nature.

_**Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise**_

she interlaced her fingers with mine. Her touch was comforting, even just for a few seconds. Then my thoughts returned like tyrants haunting me. Her hands, were once comforting but now her touch burned. Her hands had touched him, her hands had brushed his face, raked his torso, snaked around his back. The thought made me sick and I swiped my hand away as though she just scolded me.

"okay Ezra, What the hell is going on here. ?"

I chuckled at her statement, but couldn't hide the sinister tones underlying in my voice, or the anger boiling.

"oh yeah. What's wrong lets see shall we... YOUR CHEATING ON ME!"

and there it was. The bomb was dropped it was out in the open. There was just a cloud of silence as she sat across from me. Each stealing glances.

"Ezra. Please look at me I'm sorry" her voice was tired with a shimmer of relief to which I had my idea's.

I don't have a choice but I still choose you

"your sorry, you really aren't going to fight for us are you? You know that over everyone and everything, I'd choose you and I don't even have a second choice like you."

she was defeated, slumped over with her head in her hands trying silently to sob.

An emotion I once felt for this girl was gone. I loved her, I loved her more then anything but I don't love the her she's become or the girl that destroyed me.

**_Oh I don't love you_**

"Aria, I don't love you anymore" she looked up eyes red, raw with overflowing emotion. I couldn't see her like this or I'd end up consoling her, stroking her hair telling her everything, will be aright. But that should be her job right now. She cheated. Yet I couldn't tare myself from peering into her eyes for one last time before whispering

"_**but I always will**_, God I always will".


End file.
